


A Rose By Any Other Name

by xxxShyxPrincessxxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxShyxPrincessxxx/pseuds/xxxShyxPrincessxxx
Summary: She was going to prove she was more than what her name defined her as. He was going to prove he was more than his father's name





	1. Prologue

A Rose by Any Other Name

 

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Bellatrix. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.

Prologue

 

Bellatrix Astra Malfoy was seven years old when she found the box of old pictures under her grandmother's bed. She was confused by all the images, seeing a younger version of herself with pin straight blonde hair rather than her righteous ebony curls. There were two girls next to the pretty blonde, both tall with dark hair, one with wild curls so much like her own. The next picture was of two boys, both with dark curls and aristocratic features. Then there was a baby picture of her father, a wedding picture of her grandmother and grandfather, bother stunning standing next to each other with love in their eyes.

Grandfather was the one to find sitting on the floor next to his and grandmother's bed sifting through the moving photographs laid out in front of her. She had expected anger, instead he calmly told her who each and every one in the photographs were. The tallest witch with the wild curls was who she had been named after, grandmother's eldest sister. The witch in between the two was her great aunt Andromeda, the black sheep of the family, according to her grandfather. She had ran away from her family to marry a muggle born wizard. She had a cousin who was part lycanthrope as well as a metamorphagus. Her metamorphagus cousin was the god son to the boy who lived, and he often saw his grandmother, her great aunt. The two boys were grandmother's cousin Sirius and Regulus. Sirius had died protecting his god son while Regulus had died doing something he had thought was right.

“You come from a long line of brave heroes, Little Starlight. Never forget that. When anyone says otherwise, remember you come from two lines that are both brave and loyal,” he had whispered as he kissed the top of her head before pushing himself to his feet with creaking joints and leaving his only granddaughter to gaze at the faces of those who have long since passed, and those who have aged after facing two wars. That was the day she had decided she would be much more than what her name would try to define her as.

 

Bellatrix Astra Malfoy is eleven years old when she faces the giant crimson steam engine known to all as the Hogwarts express. She can hear her mother behind her fretting over Scorpius's crooked cloak, and what a mess her curls have become. She isn't truly paying attention as she carefully looks around the train platform, taking in all the new first years who would be joining her brother and herself in the sorting. It is when her eyes land on a large group that catches her attention. Cocking her head to the side, her mercurial silver eyes graze over the two who appeared to be boarding the train for the first time.

“Father, do you know who they are?” she doesn't point, that is impolite, she merely tilts her head in the direction of the group of red heads and the one with messy black hair. Draco snorted, shaking his head.

“Those are the Weasleys and the Potters,” Draco answered, his own mercurial silver eyes watching his only daughter carefully.

“Starlight, whatever they say to you, whatever anyone says to you, and no matter how they treat you, I want you to be the better person. You are a Malfoy, you shall not fall for petty tricks or resort to their level. Show them just what a true Malfoy can do,” Draco spoke softly as he crouched behind his daughter, resting his chin on her bony little shoulder. She didn't answer, however Draco knew she would listen from the way she straightened her shoulders and squared her jaw. They would challenge her, and she would prove to them she was nothing like her namesake, she was so much better.

 

 

Albus Severus Potter is seven years old when he learns what it truly means to be the son of the great Harry Potter. His mum decided Lily, James, and he needed some fresh air that wasn't from their own back yard and brought them to the park. He had brought a book with him to read while James found a group of boys to play pick up quidditch with. Lily was on the swings, their mum behind her, pushing her. Looking at the scene in front of him, he knew there was something different about him. James had always been more out going. He was the adventurous one, the charismatic one. Albus always related more to his Aunt Hermione, preferring a good book to the large groups James surrounded himself with. Mum would just smile softly, shaking her head and tell him he was much more like his father than his brother was. Albus never understood what she meant until one day, he did.

He was nine years old when he observed his father in a group. The family was celebrating his birthday, and Harry smiled, spoke to those who came and accepted the pats and hugs. But Albus saw the way his dad would flinch whenever some one raised their hand, or how he would tense whenever they touched him. Albus had always noticed the little things about his family, but it was times like these he truly saw just who his parents were. It had been two hours into the party when he noticed his dad slip away, going down the hall way that led to his room rather than up the stairs to the room his parents shared. Albus, being curious, followed after him.

“I always tell them I would rather not have a party, but they never listen to me,” his dad had a wry smile on his lips as he sat on Albus' bed his hands holding his face.

“Are you alright dad?” he questioned quietly, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Harry inhaled a deep breath before releasing it slowly, lifting his head from his hands he nodded.

“Yeah, I'm fine Al. Crowds tend to get to me though. I need a minute every once in a while,” Harry answered, his shoulders sagging as he watched his middle child standing in the doorway.

“I always thought you enjoyed crowds, kind of like James. He loves being the center of attention,” Harry snorted at that, shaking his head before looking at his son again.

“James gets that from your mother. That never ending confidence. The ability to draw everyone to him. I was never like that. I still hate crowds to this day. I would rather be alone than surrounded by hundreds of people. You get that from me,” Harry stated with a proud grin before pushing to his feet.

“Better get back out there, make sure Uncle Ron and Uncle George don't set that house on fire,” Harry stated, patting his son on his head before leaving the room.

Albus is eleven years old when he first sees the Malfoy family. He recognizes Draco Malfoy from the articles in the Daily Prophet standing next to his wife Astoria Greengrass. It's the two children beside them that catch his attention. Both are obviously the same age. Twins, he's nearly certain of it. However instead of the standard platinum blonde hair her entire family seems to possession, the young girl has a head of wild ebony black curls that cascade down her back. He watches as her eyes graze the platform, never truly stopping on one person until they land on his brood. He notices the color is an icy silver, yet they fit her somehow. Shes tall for her age with sharp features. She presents a cold front, sure to keep any one and everyone away from her. He can't help but think she looks like an ice princess, someone from one of Lily's story books that mum always reads to her. Albus vaguely hears Uncle Ron telling Rosie to stay away from those troublesome Malfoy children, and to beat them at every thing. All he can think of is how he would like to get to know the female Malfoy.

Albus feels the weight of his father's hand on his shoulder, and knows he wants to tell him something, something important he's certain.

“You are my son, Al, and no matter what house you end up in, I'll always be proud,” Harry stated, a small smile on his lips. Albus can't help the fear he's felt for the past weak show as he voices his main concern.

“Even if I end up in Slytherin?” Harry only shrugs,

“Than Slytherin will have gained a great student,” Albus nods, turning his attention to the Ice Princess, just as she and her twin board the train that will take them to the magical school of Hogwarts.

 


	2. Chapter 1

A Rose by Any Other Name

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Bellatrix, and any other characters I may invent in the future. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

Bellatrix knew her family wasn't well liked, knew many hated her father and grandfather, however the silence that fell over the great hall when her name had been called by Professor Longbottom. Bellatrix pushed her shoulders back, standing tall as she gracefully moved to the three legged stool for the Sorting Hat to be placed atop her head. It easily slid down, covering her eyes from the Great Hall and began to whisper through her mind.

"Hm, where to place you? Both parents were in Slytherin, and I'm sure you'd do well there. But you have a thirst for knowledge, Ravenclaw may benefit from having you in its tower. You're brave as well though, perhaps a Gryfindor hides beneath your surface? What do you think girl? Which house would you want to be placed in?" the Sorting Hat murmured in her ear. Bellatrix knew she would do best in Slytherin, it was the house most suited for her.

"Better be SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat called, allowing Professor Longbottom to remove it from her head before calling out Scorpius's name. The Great hall remained silent as she carefully picked her way to the table with the green and silver banners. Taking her seat at the end of the table she turned to watch as her brother was sorted. She watched, knowing there was only a slight chance they would be in the same house. Any hope she had was soon dashed as she heard the Sorting Hat call Gryfindor.

Albus knew there were only two houses for him to really consider, and he hadn't truly decided when his name had been called by Uncle Neville. His herbology professor offered him a small smile dance on his lips as he sat on the three legged stool and allowed the Sorting Hat to be placed on his head, feeling it slide to cover his eyes.

"Hm, another Potter. I had one of you just last year. He wasn't nearly as difficult to place, being so much like your mother. You, you're much more like your father. I nearly placed him in Slytherin all those years ago. However he had been insistent about his refusal for that house. You, you're not nearly as opposed as he was. Maybe, that is where you will truly flourish. Yes, I think I know just where to place you," The Sorting House mused, a smile could be heard in his voice.

"Better be SLYTHERIN!" he shouted. Albus sat there for a moment longer before pushing from the stool and making his way through the silent hall to the table with the emerald green and silver banners.

Bellatrix watched as Potter carefully sat across from her, offering a tentative smile for her. She merely quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow, challenging him in a silent way.

"I'm Albus," he stated, quietly while watching the rest of the sorting from the corner of his eyes, waiting for Rose to be called.

"Bellatrix," she answered, her voice a quiet murmur in the loud hall. She turned back to the sorting, watching as the next student was called to the stool. The sorting finished quickly after that, the only Weasley being sorted into Gryfindor and the son of her father's friend Zabini finding his way into Slytherin. Turning her attention to the magical feast that had appeared before her, Bellatrix carefully picked through the food.

"You were named after a constellation, weren't you?" Potter questioned finally, his emerald green eyes watching her intently. Releasing a nearly silent sigh, Bellatrix lifted her cold eyes to meet his, irritations clearly coloring her gaze as she set her fork aside.

"Yes, it's a family tradition. Now, I would like to eat in peace if you don't mind Potter," she nearly snarled, watching as the boy flinched at her tone.

After her initial treatment, Potter left her alone, something she was glad for as she fell into a routine the others quickly followed. Term had started about three weeks ago when any true problems truly arose. Bellatrix had been sitting at a desk in the library, studying for an upcoming Potions test when she over heard voices around the corner from where she sat.

"Surely you could go to a professor, Al! This is horrible!" the high pitch female voice nearly shrieked. Bellatrix winced at the sound before shaking her head and attempting to focus on the notes laid out before her.

"And then I'll be known as a rat, Rose. I'd rather suffer in silence than become the boy who tattled," she recognized Potter's voice, which quickly drew her attention once more to the conversation. Lightly chewing on her bottom lip, Bellatrix quickly put her neat notes away, deciding it might be better to study in her dorm when she heard a new voice, one she had been hearing since either of them could talk.

"It wouldn't do any good anyway Weasley. The head of Slytherin would just wait for the students to settle whatever dispute was going on in the common room between themselves, character building and all that I think," Scorpius stated evenly, his voice level.

Bellatrix frowned, well aware of the issue at hand. Their cousin, Alexander Nott had made his dislike for Potter well known. Nearly every chance the boy got, he was threatening, hexing, jinxing, or physically harming the smaller boy. Bellatrix knew it was time for something to be done, and if no one else was going to stand for the outsider, she might as well attempt to make his schooling a bit more pleasant. But first, she needed to write to her father and aunt. A smirk, one reminiscent to what used to grace Draco Malfoy's lips before he executed a particually nasty prank, danced on her lips as she took two clean sheets of parchment from her messenger bag and began to pen the first letter to her father.

It was two days after she over heard the conversation in the library when she decided it was time to use that jinx her father had written to her about. Twirling her wand between her fingers, she sat on one of the emerald green couches that furnished the Slytherin common room. Her mercurial silver eyes carefully grazed each student in attendance, a predatory smirk dancing on her lips as her icy gaze fell on the dark blonde head that belonged to her cousin. Standing gracefully, she picked her way to stand beside him, watching as he glanced up from his game of wizarding chess with Zabini to acknowledge her.

"Is there something you need cousin?" his voice had always grated on her nerves, and now it was no different. Ensuring he had a close view of her wand, she delicately sat next to him, turning her body to face him.

"Actually, yes there is Cousin," Bellatrix began, choosing her words before speaking them.

"It was brought to my attention recently that you have made it your mission to torment a fellow student, a fellow Slytherin no less," she paused, watching as Alexander tensed at her words.

"I'm almost certain Aunt Daphene and Uncle Theo gave you the same talk my parents gave me, dear Cousin. If we were sorted into any house, that house became our family. House before blood, I believe that is the phrase that had been coined. Now, you are going against your loyalty to your house because I presume you dislike this student," Bellatrix paused again, watching as what little color her cousin possessed drained from his cheeks, his eyes remaining trained on the chess board in front of him.

"I thought about giving you chance to stop, however I do know you Cousin. A simple warning wouldn't do. So I am going to teach you a lesson, one I'm certain will remain with you through out our stay here at Hogwarts," before anyone could react her wand was in front of her, trained on her cousin. A simply movement and muttered incantation turned the taller boy's hair from dark blonde to a bright magenta.

"The hex will ease off in about two weeks, Cousin. Now, for the rest of you, Potter is under my protection as long as he is here at Hogwarts. If I hear even a whisper against him, you will answer to me. Do I make myself clear?" Bellatrix all but growled the warning. Her only answer was silence. With a swift nod, she pushed herself to her feet and left the common room, deciding to spend some time with her twin before dinner.

She found Scorpius in the library with Potter and Weasley, the three quietly looking over a book of what she could only presume were jinxes and hexes. With a roll of her eyes, she easily slid into a vacant seat across from the three, waiting for them to acknowledge her presence. Weasley was the first to notice their trio had become a quartet, quickly straightening in her seat at the sight of the darker Malfoy.

"You know, it would have been much simpler for you to just write mother or father, right Scorpius?" she questioned easily, watching smugly as both boys jumped slightly.

"What do you mean Bella?" her twin questioned after a moment, watching the familiar smirk slid across her lips for a moment.

"It's extremely obvious when you three can be seen in the library together, pouring over a book of jinxes. Just, might want to try the Slytherin approach next time, is all," she answered, deciding she would remain silent until the three saw Alexander at dinner.

"Do you know any spells that would stop a bully?" Rose questioned carefully, her eyes darting to her cousin before returning to the witch across from her.

"Not off the top of my head, but if you would like, I could pen a letter to father and request something. Anything specific you would like?" Scorpius was the only one to notice the sarcasm coating his sister's words, causing a frown to appear on his lips.

"This is serious Bella, be nice," he warned, watching a perfectly arched brow raise slightly at his tone before the smile, reminiscent to their grandmother's appeared on her lips;.

"Of course Scorpius. Perhaps I should pen a letter to grandfather than," he growled, obviously frustrated with how she was behaving around his friends.

"You know as well as I that grandfather would tell you a curse that would nearly kill some one, saying it was perfectly harmless. Be reasonable sister," he watched as she shrugged her bony shoulders, her gaze dancing over the three.

"My advice, just ignore it. I'm sure it will work itself out," with those words, she rose from her seat and left the library, knowing it was nearly time for dinner.

Once she reached the Great Hall, she took her usual seat at the end of the long table, watching as other students quickly followed suit, eager to eat the grand feast that appeared every night for them. Potter sat a few seats down from her, his emerald green eyes remained fixed to the table. It wasn't until a loud snicker drew his attention that he looked up. His emerald green eyes widened as he watched Alexander Nott and Elijah Zabini enter the Great Hall. Only instead of dark blonde hair perfectly styled, Nott possessed bright magenta hair. Looking around, his eyes immediately fell to Rose and Scorpius, both shook their heads in denial. This forced Albus to look around the hall, until his eyes fell on the smug face of Bellatrix who merely quirked an eyebrow in question. Albus prepared to thank her when he noticed an owl enter the Hall, flying towards Alexander, carrying a red envelope between his talons. Everyone watched as the Nott heir lost all color from his face, knowing precisely what was going to greet him the moment he opened the envelope.

Albus glanced once more at the Malfoy Heiress, noticing she was no longer paying attention to what was going on around the hall and was simply eating as if it were an everyday occurrence. Albus could only smile, turning to his own meal. It looked like this year wasn't going to be so bad after all.

A/N: So, Chapter one. Let me know what you all thought. Next will be Second year. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
